121113 JossikTlaloc
08:30 -- greatTenochtitlan GT walks up to him and sits down next to him -- 08:30 GT: Dude 08:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG doesnt seem to even notice his presence -- 08:30 GT: DUDE 08:30 GG: ... 08:30 GG: whαt do you wαnt 08:30 GT: What the fuck are you doing 08:30 GT: Xobbing like a total beta 08:31 GG: fuck off 08:31 GG: -'m prαct-c-ng my deep breαth-ng 08:31 GG: my eyes αre α l-ttle mo-st, who g-ves α sh-t 08:32 GT: I do 08:33 GT: You're a horrible liar 08:33 GG: go fuck yourself -'m αn αmαz-ng l-αr 08:33 GG: -'m completely f-ne, ok? 08:34 GT: Fine, xure, whatever, if you don't want to talk about it... 08:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT makes a big show of stretching, yawning and getting up -- 08:34 GG: - FUCKED UP 08:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT looks out of the corner of his eye -- 08:34 GT: Oh? 08:34 GG: - FUCKED EVERYTH-NG UP AND NOW EVERYTH-NG SUCKS OKAY JEGUS 08:35 GT: What happened 08:35 GT: Null right 08:35 GG: no tlαloc 08:35 GG: - stubbed my toe WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TH-NK 08:36 -- greatTenochtitlan GT raises his hands in mock surprise -- 08:36 GT: Reaaaally? 08:36 GG: dude dont be α d-ck 08:36 GT: Do you want me to get xome ice or xomething 08:36 GT: Haha xorry 08:37 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flops down next to his palebro and paps his head -- 08:37 GT: Can you tell me what xhe xaid? 08:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG immediately shifts over, cuddling up next to his moirail -- 08:38 GG: - told her how - feel 08:39 GT: Didn't you already? 08:39 GG: αnd she sα-d - wαs be-ng self-sh αnd just throw-ng αwαy α quαdrαnt for the f-rst person - αctuαlly met 08:39 GG: no, - d-dn't she sα-d she needed t-me 08:39 GT: Well, xhe knew beforehand, all the xame 08:40 GG: so - gαve her t-me only to rush -n l-ke α fuck-ng -d-ot lαter 08:40 GT: How ix that throwing away a quadrant? Aren't you gaining one? 08:40 GG: she sα-d thαt - wαsnt reαlly flushed for her 08:40 GG: how the hell would she know? 08:40 -- greatTenochtitlan GT turns and cocks his eyebrow -- 08:40 GT: Joxxik 08:41 GT: No one hax ever been more fluxhed for xomeone than you are for Null 08:41 GG: -'m the kn-ght of heαrt, - TH-NK - KNOW WHAT THE FUCK -'M FEEL-NG 08:41 GG: sorry 08:41 GG: - just 08:41 GT: Xo did you tell her that? 08:41 GG: -t hurts so much, mαn 08:41 GG: - tr-ed 08:41 GT: You xhould have told her that! 08:41 -- greatTenochtitlan GT huffs and looks down at the ground -- 08:41 GG: but she fl-pped out αnd sα-d thαt she hαs 4 d-fferent su-tors αnd cαnt deαl w-th my sh-t r-ght now 08:42 GT: Null can be a tough one 08:42 GG: yeαh 08:42 GG: -ts one of the reαsons - love her 08:42 GT: Why doex everybody whirl around her like xhe'x the center of the univerxe 08:42 GT: 4 xuitorx now? 08:42 GT: Damn 08:42 GG: thαts whαt she sα-d 08:42 GG: αnd then 08:43 GG: out of fuck-ng nowhere, when -'m vulnerαble 08:43 GG: scαrlet messαges me αnd sends me th-s: 08:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits up and taps a key on his OMEGA POWER GLOVE, bringing up a holographic display. He finds the video in question and shows it to tlaloc -- 08:44 GG: ((its a null/rilset makeout vid btw )) 08:44 GG: so, - lost 08:45 GG: gαme over 08:45 -- greatTenochtitlan GT backs up and holds his head in his hands -- 08:45 GT: DUUUUUUUUUUDE 08:45 GG: yeαh 08:45 GT: LIBBY IX A BITCH 08:45 GG: not l-bby, scαrlet 08:45 GG: the one who tortured me 08:45 GT: WHATEVER I CANT EVEN GET NAMEX XTRAIGHT 08:46 GG: yeαh 08:46 -- greatTenochtitlan GT scowls -- 08:46 GT: Let'x go kick hix axx 08:46 GT: Bro 08:46 GG: no, dude, stop 08:46 GT: Let'x do it 08:46 GT: Making out? Wha 08:46 GT: When? Wax thix before xhe got 'napped? 08:46 GG: - th-nk so 08:46 GT: Doex xhe um... 08:47 GT: You know 08:47 GG: whαt? 08:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT twiddles his thumbs and then points to his eyes -- 08:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blinks, having no idea what his moirail is trying to signal -- 08:48 GT: Doex Null xtill have her eyex? 08:48 GG: - dont know 08:48 GG: - dont cαre 08:48 GG: -t doesnt mαtter 08:49 GT: But, maybe xhe didn't know xomehow or xomething! 08:49 GT: Maybe Xcarlet made the whole thing up! 08:49 GT: Who knowx what xhe can do? 08:49 GG: - guess 08:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slumps back agianst the wall, sinking to the ground -- 08:50 GG: whαtever 08:50 -- greatTenochtitlan GT scootches next to him and gives him a righteous brohug -- 08:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG returns the brohug, squeezing tight and not letting go for several seconds -- 08:51 GT: Joxxik 08:51 GG: yes? 08:51 GT: I'm actually dumbfounded 08:51 GG: whαt 08:51 GT: You are the nicext, bext, loyal guy I've met yet in thix bullxhit game 08:52 GT: I don't even... Null doexn't even know how awexome you are! 08:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG offers a small smile -- 08:52 GT: You took a hook to the eye and xhrugged that bitch off! 08:53 GT: I wixh... I wixh people xaw me ax nice ax they xaw you 08:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG holds tlaloc tighter -- 08:53 GG: thαnks, bro 08:54 GT: Fuck dude, truxt me. You juxt xpend 5 minutex will Null, and xhe'll xee it if xhe hax any taxte at all 08:54 GG: hey uh 08:54 GG: could you just 08:54 GT: What 08:54 GG: just s-t here w-th me for α wh-le 08:54 GT: Xure 08:55 GG: thαnks, mαn 08:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT goes into his fetch modus and pulls out Troll Majora's Mask -- 08:55 GT: I want you to have thix 08:55 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blinks in surprise -- 08:55 GG: reαlly? 08:55 GG: but - thought thαt wαs, l-ke, sαcred αnd sh-t? 08:56 GT: Only the moxt badaxx of Heart warriorx dexervex to wear it 08:56 GT: I can't think of anyone but you dude 08:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG tentatively takes the mask and puts it on before wrapping his moirail in a crushing bear hug -- 08:57 GG: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE THE BEST 08:58 -- greatTenochtitlan GT winces as the spikes dig into his neck -- 08:58 GT: Y..yea 08:58 GT: Heehee... 08:58 GG: oh, sh-t, sorry 08:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes the mask off before continuing the hug -- 08:59 -- greatTenochtitlan GT paps his back and tears the fuck up -- 09:00 GT: Uhn.. I uh... have to um.. g-go ok du-u-de 09:00 GG: oh, ok, - 09:00 -- greatTenochtitlan GT runs away like a pussy, sobbing -- 09:00 GG: bye...